Misunderstanding
by Amaneyei25
Summary: Misunderstanding can happen to anyone. For Fuji, it is impossible occurrence but when a sleep deprive and a handsome man happen, everything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

One shot. Suddenly got this and don't want to wait to post. I want to play with this idea: Fuji can be very oblivious too, sometimes.

* * *

 **Misunderstanding**

"Fuji, _please_?" The pleading voice on his phone didn't make him feel commiserated but annoyed instead.

"Nioh, I can't! I'm busy right now."

"But I can't ask anyone else right now. You are my best friend, aren't you?"

"No, you are not." Fuji snapped. He put stacks of folders to his colleagues' table and handed them one by one with his mobile phone confined between his shoulder and head awkwardly.

"I am mad at him but I want to explain this to him, too but I am afraid I will be very impatient and rushing. It will be bad for us, right?" Nioh chuckled bitterly.

"You can find someone else to do this."

"But nobody understand about this matter better than you, I talk about him and our life only to you, because you can keep your mouth shut very well."

Fuji raised his brows, "You are aware that I am a journalist, aren't you? Shutting my mouth is not my specialty."

He heard Nioh chuckled again, "Yeah but who responds about our privacy life, my hot and private sex life, like we are merely talking about the weather. You didn't even bat or blinked when I talked about it last time."

"It's not a surprise for a man like you but seriously Nioh, I don't know your partner, hell, I even never met him before." Fuji said between his gritted teeth.

"It's better than nothing, right?"

"I'm sorry to say this Nioh but it's not my business. Talk to him, you are the expert here. What do you expect me to do?" He saw his boss calling for him.

They bickered while insulting each other till Nioh cut, "Forget it, then. Let me alone and rotten away." Nioh sighed. Fuji glanced at his boss and gathered his reports from the table and marched to the secluded cubicle they used as a meeting spot.

"Fine. Just send me the address, I have an empty schedule tomorrow after lunch, I will try to talk to him.."

"That's good, _puri_.."

"But don't expect me to help much, this is the last time, you hear me? I don't want to be involved in your...bedroom problems after this. Find another person to disturb, will you?" He heard Nioh chuckled, "Okay, this time is better than nothing. Thanks, buddy. I will introduce you to a hottie next time we meet."

"Leave me alone... Just make sure he will come tomorrow, I don't want to wait and talk too long to a stranger. I am busy, got it?"

"Aye aye, Sir." with that Fuji hang up the phone and rushed to his boss, his work was more important and urgent than Nioh's sex life.

###

Fuji glanced at the phone, he was right on time and stepped to enter their meeting point, a cafe near his workplace, he stopped when he realized one thing, he didn't know Nioh's partner. He heard from Nioh about this man which so suffocating for Fuji but he never met him before. That, was really troublesome. He recalled all his conversations with the silvernette and trying to remember the man's features, he definitely said something about stern looking man with..glasses, what else? He stared blankly at the handle, there were many men with similar characteristics, he sighed, what else?

"Ah, right. He has brown hair." Fuji nodded confidently and opened the door.

"Welcome, how many people?" a waitress approached him. "Ah.." Fuji scanned through the cafe and found his target, next to the window, two seats away from him. "My friend is waiting there." He said finally.

"What would you like to drink?" she smiled kindly.

"Coffee. Black coffee, please." He was so in need of that thick and bitter drink, his works were though and he almost missed the deadline, thanks to Nioh. Yet, he couldn't refuse the silvernette's request.

He took the seat across the bespectacled brunette and sighed inwardly, "You are early. Have you been long?" Fuji smiled.

The bespectacled man shifted his attention from thick book he was occupied with and stared at Fuji in confusion. "No." He said hesitantly.

Fuji smiled at the man but at inside his heart was thumping loudly and his stomach stirred up, the man was very handsome. His brown hair was shining under the sun, his skin was healthy tone and his eyes were the most beautiful tint of brown.

Fuji cleared his throat, he was his friend's boyfriend, he mustn't pay too much attention to him, "Well, let's get to the point, shall we?" He asked quickly, he didn't want to spend too much time with this stranger, he was too distracting.

"I.."

"Just let me talk first, okay? I will make it short for both of us are busy and I hope you can forgive him after this."

The man raised his brows, he hadn't said anything and Fuji could see a curve at the tip of his lips, he must be imagined it since there was no way a stoic man like him would smile, even so to Fuji who he didn't know. Fuji cursed, he wouldn't fall for his friend's lover, no way.

"Alright." He said with his deep voice, Fuji tried not to shiver in delight when he heard it.

Okay, when should he start?

"Nioh sends me to talk to you. I know you won't agree with this method but he is too desperate and too afraid to come." Fuji placed his bag on the table. "I know I shouldn't help him too but he does loves you that he is afraid to lose you."

The bespectacled man in front of him blinked but didn't say anything, "Look, I know you are still mad at him but he didn't have any choices."

Fuji stared at his hands on the table, "Well, I might not be suitable for giving you advice since I have never been a serious relationship before but I am sure everything will work out if you can put both of you in priority. A relationship means two people as one, you are not in your own anymore, you have someone next to you who needs your love and attention."

The man put the book aside and sipped his warm tea, "When I say he loves you, he truly does. He has never talked about someone as he does about you. It's the first time...he felt nervous when you met for the first time, he is a jokester while you are a fine man. He felt inferior to you." Fuji chuckled, "Can you imagine it? Nioh feels inferior to someone. I don't want to believe it at first but I think I know why now." Fuji bit his lips and blushed a little.

"He talks to me about you almost everyday and although I feel honored, it can be very annoying thing, too. He can't stop talk and praise you. Fortunately, I can convince him to confess, hoping that he will stop and leave me alone." He shook his head.

"But you are wrong." He heard Nioh's boyfriend stated.

"Yeah, you are right. He is attached to my advice, he calls even more often. He tells me, he wants to cuddle, he wants to caress, he wants to...erm..kiss and so on." Fuji sighed.

"He is very vexatious, I think. It must trouble you a lot." The bespectacled man said.

"Maa.. But we don't talk about me here, we talk about your relationship with Nioh." Fuji said. "Can you forgive him this time? He doesn't mean harm with those." Fuji blurted.

The man sat across him tilted his head, clearly lost in the conversation. "It's about the toys." Fuji blushed.

"It was my idea. Nioh asked for my advice at the...bedroom." He lowered his head, "I didn't mean to give such idea but Nioh was very annoying so I told him about the toys."

"Toys?"

"Yes, the one he bought that night. I swear I don't mean it..I never thought that Nioh would follow my stupid joke." Fuji covered his face with his hands and let it slid down.

"Did he... overdo it?" Fuji asked half in concern and half in curiosity.

After trying to catch Fuji's messy points, the man finally understood what he meant, "Actually.."

"Sorry for the wait, here's your black coffee. Do you need anything else?" The kind waitress asked, Fuji shook his head and smiled, "No. Thank you." So the woman left the men alone.

Thanks to the distraction Fuji could handle his embarrassment and handled his composure. Fuji clenched his fists and stared directly to the man.

"So, what I want to say is I apologize to what happens to both of you. Your problems are caused by my mistake and I truly apologize and ask for your forgiveness." He bowed as low as he could at his position.

He heard the man shifted at his seat, "You are.."

And this time Fuji's phone rang, "Pardon me." He gestured his phone and the man nodded. "What's it Koujiro? I'm busy at this moment."

"Sorry, Fuji. But this one is really, really important. My life in on line here."

Fuji sighed, "What is it?"

"We get a chance to interview a famous tennis player, Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

Fuji frowned, "Who? Tezuka.."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

"Yeah, so what with this Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"What? You really don't know about him? Where are you living at actually? How can you don't know about this awesome man! He is the most famous tennis player at this moment! He is the most wanted athlete! He refuses to have interview with any magazine and it's our chance!"

"Okay, so he is famous and all but what is the relation with me? I am a nature journalist and it's you who are an expert at the sport section." Saeki continued to bombarded him with the athlete's informations, Fuji answered half-heartedly and nodded here and there till he realized it wouldn't end soon so he excused himself from the man. The man nodded so he took his schedule book from his bag, raised from his seat and walked out of the cafe, out of the man's hearing range but was still visible from the big transparent window.

"Why do you need me to do it? I know nothing about this man let alone about tennis, are you going to put me on embarrassment and shattering our magazine's reputation?" He sighed deeply.

"But.. It's a very important and rare chance!"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I want to! But it will be held in two days and I am going to cover ice-hockey final match tomorrow, I won't be back until this Sunday. I would have done it myself if I could!"

"Where are your colleagues? You definitely not that short handed, right?"

"No way, they are either too inexperienced or too busy. I can't ruin our reputation as you said before and let the star be interviewed by those amateurs." He snorted.

Fuji looked back to the cafe, "Alright. You arrange the appointment, I will cover it for you."

"Really?! That's good! I owe you one!" He could imagine Saeki doing his victory dance across the phone.

"Actually you owe my friend one since I have to finish his problem quickly so I can't talk to you too long."

"You and your kind acts, oh, but I can't protest too much since I am one of your kind acts too."

"Just give me update, ok? See ya." He closed the phone and went back to the cafe.

###

A phone rang not long after the slender man stepped out of the cafe, the stoic man took out his ringing phone and answered flatly.

"Where are you? We have a meeting in half hour."

He flicked his eyes to the big clock on the wall across him, "Hn.. I am in the middle of something." His eyes caught a flat small rectangular plastic card on the floor. He took it and at the top of the card was written in capital Weekend Journal.

"Our sponsor needs you to do an interview. I tell them you won't do it but they insist, the chief of the magazine is a good friend of our sponsor so he really wish you to accept."

"Which magazine?" He asked suddenly.

The voice answered hastily, "I will tell them you won't do it, sorry. See you at the appointment, maybe?" He laughed nervously.

"Oishi." The man stopped his indistinct talk.

"Yes?"

"Tell them, I won't do it unless it's Fuji Syusuke." he stared at the man who talked in frustration with someone across the phone.

Oishi felt silent for a moment, "I understand. I will send the schedule when it's fixed." Oishi had learned it was wiser not to question the man's decision.

"Hn.." and the phone ended.

###

"I'm sorry, there's something urgent." Fuji sat back.

The brunette handed over something to the smaller man, "Oh my! It's my business id card! Where do you find it?"

"It fell down when you took your scheduler and went out."

"That's very careless of me. Thank you very much, I will get a big problem if I lose it."

"Hn.."

Fuji stored the card in his bag securely, "So..where are we?"

"Ah.. Actually.."

But before the man could say anything, someone was approaching them and greeted them, "Excuse me but are you friend of Nioh Masaharu?"

Fuji glanced to the new man next to the table, he stared at the man and then back to the man across him till a new realization washed over him.

Brown hair.

Glasses.

Stern looking man.

He shifted his gaze back and forth between the two men, they have same physical characteristics but obviously the new man was the one he had talk to.

"I am Yagyuu Hiroshi. Nioh said he wanted to talk to me here but he didn't appear, I didn't mean to eavesdropping but your conversation with this gentleman picked my curiosity since you talk about my boyfriend."

Fuji opened and closed his mouth several times but no words were said, he was too stunned, too embarrassed and too disoriented to answer.

"I.. I thought.."

"I saw you enter the cafe at first since you were glancing around to find someone but I never thought you are Nioh's friend and from your conversation I learned that Nioh sends you to talk to me. I want to tell you soon but there are too many obstacles and I even try to talk to you just now but you walk pass by me as if I am air."

And now Fuji completely aware of his mistake, his huge and un-fixable mistake. He presumed the gentleman with brown tousled hair was his friend's boyfriend.

 _Why didn't you introduce yourself at first? Or at least ensure his identity?_

Fuji blushed hard, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I don't suppose to do this to both of you. I can't blame anyone or anything, it's truly my mistake." He bowed.

 _Oh, kill me now!_

Yagyuu smiled, "Don't mind it, I heard long enough and I think I will make up with the prankster bastard. He will love this when I tell him. Have a good day." He bowed politely and left Fuji alone with the totally stranger.

Fuji didn't dare to stare at the man so he glanced quickly before shifted his gaze toward the table, his coffee was long forgotten.

He mumbled a while but nothing was formed well to be heard. The man glanced at the clock and raised from his seat suddenly, Fuji followed him with his stare.

"Well, I think this problem is solved. I tried to tell you but as Yagyuu said before, there were too many distractions."

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Fuji bit his lips and cursed himself. "I hope you can forgive me. I won't appear in front of you anymore."

He truly hoped that he wouldn't meet this man no matter what since he showed the man his clumsiness and foolishness. Oh, if there was a big hole next to him, he would gladly crawled into it and never went out anymore.

"But that will be a problem." He heard the man commented.

"Huh?" Fuji blinked dumbfoundedly.

"I look forward to our meeting in next two days and this time you can explain to me about the toys preferably in more detailed and show me how to use it, perhaps?" He smirked and Fuji couldn't help but to blushed harder because of the handsome face and also because of his provocative words.

The bespectacled stranger took their bill and his belongings, then paid at the cashier before leaving the cafe and Fuji alone.

"I can't believe it! Tezuka Kunimitsu visited our cafe! Fortunately, I have asked his autograph! I will show it to my friends and I am sure they will be very jealous!" The waitress giggled delightfully.

Fuji glanced back to his warm coffee, Tezuka Kunimitsu? It sounded familiar.

 _Wait!_

 _Tezuka Kunimitsu?!_

* * *

Hahaha.. It's a bit crack fic, forgive me but I love this. What do you think


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I want to post something on Tezuka's birthday as my contribution and I just got this idea. For my lovely friends who had reviewed the first chapter, this is my present for you. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

Fuji entered his office with a big sigh, everyone turned their head to him, some of them were snickering, some were giggling and the rest was wriggling their brows teasing the brunette.

"Fuji, how was your sleep last night?" one of his colleagues dared to ask.

"I slept soundly, thank you for your concern." Fuji replied firmly and continued his walk to his cubicle.

"So, how was it? Is he hot?" his friend asked. "I bet he is. You must have a wild night huh, looking how late you are today." He laughed.

"I!" Fuji shouted but sighed, "I come straight from _MY own_ apartment, the chief needs me to do something first so I enter the room late. And for your information, chief also asks for your report before lunch today." He replied harshly and that made his friend cursed and continued his work and minded his own business.

Fuji rolled his eyes and blew air through his mouth to his bangs. _Since that damn day..._

His phone rang and Fuji answered automatically without seeing the caller ID. "Hello."

"It seems like I don't have to find a hottie for you, _puri_."

"Nioh." Fuji said darkly.

"I don't know you need that high level man to satisfy your need." He snickered.

"Stop that, Nioh. If you call only to talk about this, you have better to stop or die as well."

He heard Nioh snorted, "And overlook this interesting moment? Impossible."

"There was nothing happened that day, okay? I interviewed him, we got into a small argument, I tripped and fell on him. That's all! What and where did you get about this anyway?" He asked in frustration.

"Where I got this is not important. You need to introduce us, Hiroshi said you suit each other." He said half in amusement and half in teasing tone.

"Forget it. I don't know him personally and have no business with him and don't you ever try to pry this up anymore or I won't talk to you unless you stop talking nonsense." Fuji disconnected the phone.

He threw his phone to the corner of his cubicle and messed his short hair in frustration. He never knew everything turned out so bad after his second meeting with the athlete. At first he hoped, so much that Tezuka Kunimitsu would forget about him but that was impossible.

Then on the day he planned to escape but his killer chief wouldn't let him and warned what he would do to Fuji if he escaped and that he would ruin their reputation if rejecting the request. So Fuji went on and interviewed the said famous athlete.

Fuji thought he was going to interview the man together with one his colleagues like what they usually do but he wasn't. He was all alone, with Tezuka Kunimitsu and a small empty conference room. Fuji did his best to be professional and cried triumphantly when the athlete acted professional and proper. The interview itself was short and uneventful, he requested for the bespectacled man to do some pose then took his photos for their magazine and that's all. It was finished before he realized it. He almost though that the incident days prior was only his imagination.

 _Almost._

Only when the interview finished and Fuji was busy scribbling something on his notebook he heard a shutter went off, from the athlete's direction and the object was Fuji. Fuji looked at him in confusion and bewilderment, "What did you.."

"Sorry, I can't resist it." He smiled and commented lightly, he clearly didn't regret it. Fuji fought the urge to blush and ordered the taller man to erase his picture.

"I took your picture only after you agreed. You never asked to take my picture." Fuji explained when Tezuka said it's only fair to take Fuji's picture after the said man took Tezuka's.

"Give it to me." He stretched out his hand and demanded the phone. Tezuka waved his phone with Fuji's picture in it, writing on his notebook seriously, his hair tucked behind his ear, his shirt showing a large expand of fair skinned neck and a bit of upper part of his chest. Fuji grumbled and stood up quickly to snatch the phone but Tezuka was quicker. He locked his phone and held it high, far from Fuji's range. The smaller man jumped a little to reach and didn't realize how close they were, he was too focused on the phone.

He didn't know how the taller man looked at him too. He was smiling and chuckling when he saw Fuji's desperate attempt to get his phone. "Tezuka-san, I really appreciate it if you _ooph_ —" Fuji tripped on Tezuka's long leg and toppled to the taller man when they fell down with Tezuka on his back on the floor and Fuji was laying on him. The smaller man could feel the warm fine shaped body below him and had to stop himself from touching and feeling it.

He straightened himself and apologized to the taller man. Unfortunately, the most gossiping girl entered the room and saw how Fuji straddled the athlete quite provocatively and excused herself quickly.

The next day turned into disaster.

Every single person knew that position but didn't care to know why it happened. They giggled, speculated and joked with it. Which made Fuji went crazy.

He couldn't forget Tezuka's handsome yet evil smirk. How could the embarrassing things happened everytime they met. He wished he could turn back the time and changed everything back to normal.

Fuji groaned and banged his head to his table. "Stupid. Stupid."

His phone rang again and Fuji spat to the caller, "I told you to forget it. Damn you!"

"U..Um.. Fuji?" another voice which wasn't Nioh replied. Fuji straightened himself and looked at the caller ID. "Uh.. Sorry. I thought you were Nioh."

"His sin must be very bad that you curse at him." The voice giggled lightly.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Are you busy right now?"

Fuji looked at his colleagues who tried to eavesdropping so he left his cubicle to get a better privacy. "No, why? Are you okay?" He asked quickly after realizing how low his friend sounded.

"Mou... I.. Fuji.. Can you help me?"

Fuji went stiff when he heard that question, last time he helped someone he ended up in an embarrassing situation. "I.. I don't.."

"I beg you. I need your help so desperately." He heard his friend in a verge of crying.

"M..Maa.. Let me hear it first, ne? Perhaps I _might_ help you." He answered honestly.

"Un.. It's my boyfriend."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"You see..tomorrow is our anniversary and we are going to have a dinner."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Fuji smiled.

"But he is going to bring his friend with him! After long year being separated yet he is going to bring someone else! What if he is trying to break off with me?" He wailed.

"No, no. He won't. Believe in me. He loves you." Fuji assured.

"Really?" his friend sniffed, "Because he doesn't even have time to meet me today and only said to meet tomorrow."

"Perhaps he is preparing something for you." Fuji reasoned.

"Um.. You might be right but Fuji.."

"Hm?"

"Can you come, too?"

"Eh?" Fuji was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You see, he is going to bring his friend. It will be very awkward, having a stranger on our table and I don't want anyone to ruin our night. Please?" He begged.

"But, Eiji.. I.."

"Please, please, Fuji. Pleaseeee.." His friend listed down what would happen if they he didn't agree.

Fuji sighed, "Alright. I will." He cursed himself for not be able to say no to any requests. Perhaps he got a curse for not be able to say no.

"Really? _! Yosha!_ " Eiji exclaimed happily. "I will send the address and time, please dress handsomely, okay?"

"But Eiji I won't—" the said man disconnected the phone. "I won't stay long." He sighed.

Whatever.

###

"Fuji!" He heard his friend's voice. "Over here." He waved enthusiastically, Fuji chuckled and went to Eiji's table. He sat across to the red head, backing the entrance. "They're not here yet?"

"No, not yet." Eiji grinned. Fuji had to admit that Eiji chose a right place to celebrate their anniversary here, a classic styled restaurant with chandelier and all. They were sitting on the side of the room with low fence separated them to a romantic lit garden. He saw a big fountain in the middle of the garden and small gazebos spread all around the garden. The view must be great in the afternoon. It's a shame that Eiji and his boyfriend would have to entertain unwanted guests on their special day. Perhaps he could have a short conversation then drag the stranger to go with him to leave them alone. That was a better option.

Fuji praised Eiji's choice and the red head informed about how difficult to get a reservation at the restaurant. He had to reserve two months in advance. "I almost gave up when I thought Oishi would not be able to come." He murmured. Fuji chuckled, "Now all of your worries are paid off, ne?"

"Um.. I hope so." His eyes shifted tp the door when someone entered. "It's him! Oishi!" Fuji chuckled at his antic. "I miss you!" Eiji ran to Fuji's behind so the brunette decided to stand and greet Eiji's infamous, ever so busy boyfriend.

"This is Fuji, my best friend!" Eiji said happily.

"Ah, I am Oishi Shuichiro. Nice to meet you." He said warmly and Fuji smiled while introduced himself, "I'm Fuji Syusuke. Nice to meet you too."

"Nya? Where is your friend?" Eiji asked while looking around quickly.

"He is talking to someone and he— there he is! Tezuka!" He called someone and by that name Fuji frozen over, he felt as if he was dumped by cold shower.

 _No. It can't be._

He shifted his gaze to the entrance and saw a man who he didn't want to meet the most. Tezuka Kunimitsu was walking towards their direction, cladding in an expensive dark suit, usual tousled hair, and his trademark rimless glasses. His face was stoic yet handsomely attractive, the most attractive man Fuji ever met.

 _Why him?! Why me?!_

"Tezuka, let me introduce you. This is Eiji, my partner and this is his friend, Fuji."

Eiji introduced himself animatedly but the bespectacled man was looking at Fuji fervently. "You.." Fuji whispered.

"Huh? You know each other?"

"Ah.. We met last week and he interviewed me three days ago." Tezuka informed.

"You are the Fuji Syusuke!" Oishi said automatically.

"Pardon?" Fuji frowned.

Oishi glanced to Tezuka, "Ah, no. I mean.. it's nothing." He laughed awkwardly.

"Nya~ let's sit, I'm hungry!" He circled his hands on Oishi's arm and leaned on the man lovingly. Oishi smiled and pat his red head affectionately.

Four of them sat down, with Oishi and Eiji sat next to each other, Fuji had no other choice except sitting next to Tezuka much to Fuji's chagrin.

The dinner was quite pleasant if only Fuji didn't have to hear Tezuka's teasing; he head heard accidentally meeting twice, secret hobbies once, toys almost five times and new friend thrice. Fuji didn't know whether it was him who was overly sensitive or the other men were too insensitive. He had tried to get help from his friends through the phone; chatting, email or even calling, to get away from the most awkward and embarrassing situation he had right now but no one could help him.

"Excuse me, I think I need to go to..um..toilet." He said sheepishly and stood. Tezuka followed and let Fuji out of his position, confined between Tezuka and the fence.

"Don't go too long, the main dish is to be served anytime now." Eiji said.

"Yeah." Fuji waved and went to the restroom across of the room. He entered a cubicle immediately and walked around the small room frantically.

 _What should I do? What should I do?_

He couldn't stay if he didn't want his secret got busted but he couldn't leave without a strong reason, Eiji would be upset, Oishi would think he was ungrateful impolite man and Tezuka would laugh at him.

 _Run or not? Run or not?_

He stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry Eiji but you are all by yourself tonight. I don't want to spend another minute with him and put myself in another embarrassing situation." Fuji murmured his decision. He would text Eiji later when he arrived at home, pretending that something urgent happened and he was in a rush.

 _Now what?_ He couldn't leave through the front door because Eiji could see it clearly from his position. Disguising was out of options too. Then what? He looked around the room and found a window in the middle of wall.

Fuji stepped to the window and slid it open, he inspected the size and he was sure it would fit. The window headed for a small alley covered by large trees. He might have his chance. "Lucky." He chuckled and started to climb.

###

"Fuji is taking too long. His food is getting cold." Eiji said worriedly, he shifted his gaze to the area where Fuji disappeared before but there was no indication of the brunette to come back.

"Do you think he is alright? Do we need to check him?" Oishi said automatically and grabbed Eiji's hand to calm him down.

"I'll go then." Tezuka offered. "Thanks, Tezuka." Oishi smiled.

"Hn." He walked to the restroom area and found one door was closed in there. "Fuji? Fuji, Are you there?" He knocked on the door softly. He heard a grunt and whimper.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, afraid that the smaller man was sick or even worse injured himself. "I'm...I'm okay." He heard a faint answer.

He undoubtedly wasn't fine. "Get away from the door, I will break in."

" _No_!" He heard Fuji's hurried answer. "I'm okay, really. Just give me..five minutes." He grunted again.

"Are you hurt? Do you need some help?"

"No way! Just..go away, please.." He begged.

Tezuka decided to ignore Fuji's plea and entered the cubicle next to Fuji's and climbed on the wall to see Fuji more clearly.

What he found was the half part of Fuji, his lower part, from waist tp his feet, kicking the air, trying to break free from a small window on the wall. He could see well shaped back and slender legs covered by tight jeans and dark colored work boot from his position. Tezuka was torn between laughing out loud or sympathetic to his condition. He hopped off the cubicle and went out. He walked out of the restaurant to the small alley next to the restroom and found Fuji trying his best to get out.

"What are you doing here?!" Fuji said nervously, his blue eys dilated quickly when he saw Tezuka.

"That should be my question." Tezuka replied.

"As you can see, I'm _stuck_."

"Ah, I can see that." He didn't hesitate to stare at Fuji openly. He saw beads of sweat formed at the smaller man's temple, his red cheeks and his lithe body below the loose shirt and sweater. "Like what you see?" He heard Fuji's question and nodded, "Ah."

"If you finish then leave me alone."

"Don't you need a help?" Tezuka asked, Fuji was as tall as he was at that position. "It looks tiring."

"No. I don't need it. So you can leave me alone. _Go_." He hissed.

Tezuka stepped closer to the brunette, "What are you doing?" Fuji asked hysterically.

"I'm trying to help you." He circled his arms around Fuji's torso, hugging him and pulled a bit. "You don't have to. Leave me." Fuji tried to push him away and he saw Tezuka's shoulder shook. "You are laughing at me." Fuji accused.

"No." Tezuka's voice trembled and he coughed to cover his laugh. Fuji groaned and grumbled indecisively, trying to cover his embarrassment. "Oh, kill me now."

Tezuka stepped away from Fuji, "May I ask why you do this?"

Fuji sighed and covered his face, "Because I don't want to spend another minute with you. I am so embarrassed about what happened that day also at my office." He let his hands down and sighed in defeated, "Yet now this."

Tezuka shook his head, "You are being silly. It's better to talk about it than in such situation, hm?"

Fuji groaned, "I know, so you can help me or get lost."

"Ah.." Tezuka left Fuji alone there.

"I can't believe it! He really does leave me alone! What the hell?!" Fuji cursed and tried to move, he couldn't step on anything to help him or reach on something to help him pull out of the window. "Life is suck."

Tezuka went back to the restroom with one of the employee, "It's a good thing we have a spare key, Sir." He unlocked the door easily but when he tried to open the door Tezuka stopped him. "It's alright, I can manage from here."

The employee smiled and nodded, "Of course. I hope your friend to get well soon."

"Hn." and Tezuka was left alone. He entered the room and grabbed Fuji's leg, he heard Fuji's surprised exclamation. "Calm down, it's me."

"How can you enter?"

"I ask someone to open the door for me."

"Do you think you can help me from there?"

Tezuka tilted his head, "Pardon?"

"Over there, you would help me, ne?" Fuji said nervously.

Tezuka smirked smugly, "I never say I will help. You told me just now either I help or get lost."

"Yeah, you are standing there so you are going to help, aren't you?"

"What do you think?"

Fuji grumbled in frustration, "Then go away, go to hell! Get lost! I don't want to see your face."

"You can't see me so what's the problem?" Fuji tried to kick Tezuka with his slim foot but Tezuka was smarter, he stepped between Fuji's legs and pat his tights lightly. "Where are you touching?"

"So I can't touch you too?" He chuckled.

"No!" Fuji hissed. If he was not in such vulnerable state he would laugh about their silly conversation yet he was the object of Tezuka's teasing and couldn't push him away, quite literally.

"Alright, no helping, no watching and totally no touching."

"If you aren't going to help me just leave me alone please." Fuji said listlessly, he sighed and added, "Or at least call for some help, okay? I fell not very good here."

He didn't hear any reply and when he looked back from the blurry window he found no one in the small room. "At least close the door, you big oaf! What if someone enter and see this?!" Fuji cursed.

"Damn it! Just. move!" He sighed, "How can I get free. I just want this to end!"

"Then you should believe in me." He heard Tezuka said in front of him.

"Since when.."

"Fuji, I want to help you but I need your cooperation, can you do that?"

The lithe man looked at the dark hazel eyes, he was confused with Tezuka, one second he teased him like the devil himself yet now he declared that he wanted to help. Which one of him was the real one?

Fuji looked uncertain, "You tried just now and it didn't work."

"It will. Just believe in me, okay?" He said confidently and Fuji had no choice beside to take his offer. "Okay.." He whispered finally.

"Hn." and with that Tezuka stepped closer, closer till his was standing face to face to the smaller man.

"What are you doing—"

"Sshh.. Just relax." He whispered lowly and cupped his face gently, his warm breath brushed Fuji's face softly, they stayed, looking at each other, hazel and blue, Fuji could smell mint, bergamot and a bit of musky smell from the taller man. Tezuka touched Fuji's face, the tip of his nose and his lips, "You smell so sweet." He whispered huskily and before he knew it, Tezuka was kissing him right on his lips.

"Tezu.." Fuji tried to move away but Tezuka brought him back to his lips, "Relax." He whispered again before dipping down and taste Fuji's mouth. The kiss was sweet and warm, Tezuka started it with small kisses, testing the water and when he felt Fuji was not resisting his advance, he pulled Fuji's chin with his thumb and forefinger to taste the heaven.

Fuji felt it when Tezuka took the liberty to kiss him deeper. He groaned when he felt Tezuka's tongue caressed his, never before he felt such feeling. It was a torture, a heavenly taste and an addictive things altogether for him. "So sweet." He heard Tezuka whispered again before he got another taste from Fuji.

The smaller man's position didn't give him a power to encounter so he just gripped on Tezuka's shoulder, his neck or his cold tresses to keep him adjusted and received all of Tezuka.

He didn't know how long they kiss, he just let Tezuka to take anything, everything. They kissed and caressed, mouth, tongue, body, in every single limbs they could touch.

"I..." He said while panting to gain his breath after Tezuka detached from Fuji.

"I think you should date me."

Fuji was still in daze to response. "How so?" He looked at Tezuka who was so taller suddenly, he gasped and licked his lips automatically and could taste Tezuka im his mouth.

"I just help you out of the small window bare hands. It's not an anybody's work, hm?" He said and pecked Fuji's lips.

Only then Fuji realized that he was standing on his feet with his hands circled around Tezuka's neck, the taller man's on his waist just an inch away from his back, their bodies were clinging to each other.

"Wha... How..." Fuji moved away from Tezuka. He looked at his feet and the window then back to Tezuka.

"As I said, you just need to believe in me." He brushed Fuji's cheek with his thumb and Fuji couldn't help but to blush.

"It...it's just a coincidence, but thank you anyway." He crossed his arms.

"Hn.. Perhaps next time we can utilize the small room for another more interesting activity." He put his left hand on his pocket, looking handsome and relax.

Fuji stepped aside and started to walk away, "You must be crazy to think that I will go there with you, I—" Tezuka pulled him back to his embrace and kissed Fuji senselessly once again, this time Fuji melt wholly in his arms.

"I prefer kissing these lips than leaving it unused." Tezuka said.

"Unfortunately, I prefer to use it to talk than—" Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hands, locking them in one hand easily while the other holding Fuji's head securely anddipped down again giving a sensuous open mouthed kiss to the smaller man. "Wait—" a kiss, "You—" another kiss involved bitting and tugging, "You can't—" and another long breath taking kiss until Fuji was too dazed to talk.

"You...are..an evil." licked his glistening lips weakly, Tezuka smirked. Fuji pouted how he was losing his breath while Tezuka looked so calm and composed after those kisses.

"Don't even think that you have won. I don't like you." Fuji leaned on Tezuka's chest and grabbed his body fitted coat desperately. Tezuka kissed Fuji's temple and circled his arms around Fuji's torso, "Ah.. I never surrender to get what I want." He tucked Fuji's head under his chin, hugging him tightly.

Fuji smiled shyly in Tezuka's arm, "Glad to know that. I will see the moment when you lose one day." He teased.

"I play only to win." He hummed. "Moreover, I love to change your mind."

Fuji shivered in anticipation of what Tezuka would do to change his mind.

Tezuka started to walk with Fuji on his side, his hand circled on Fuji's waist protectively. "Now, let's continue our conversation at the cafe that day, shall we?"

Fuji couldn't help but to worry whether Tezuka was saying the truth or merely jesting.

He had only one way to find out.

* * *

Okay, so this is the second chapter which I never thought I would ever write but I did anyway and honestly I love it! Very much! Thanks for reading! Give me your love a.k.a your reviews too, okay?!


End file.
